


Vintage

by shakespearerunaway



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Jeonghan is a unapologetically slutty, JiCheol are exes, M/M, Porn With Plot, Seungcheol gives head because we need more of that, side pairings yeeeeyyy they make things better i believe, vernon and cheol are brothers cos yes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakespearerunaway/pseuds/shakespearerunaway
Summary: Been a year since we finishedBaby, me and you, we vintageBut tonight you make me miss it
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Vintage

**Author's Note:**

> Some smut to start off 2021. I hope you guys like it~

“So you’re going?”

“I didn’t say yes.”

“You didn’t say no either.”

“I’ll see if I can.”

“Alright. We’ll pick you up at 7.”

“Soonyo–” The line cuts off.

He can’t believe he let Soonyoung convince him to go out tonight. He knows he has a pile of work to finish by Monday. He can’t afford spontaneous hangouts like he used to. This isn’t college. But here he is, in a bar called Zephyr at 10:30pm with Soonyoung and Jeonghan, ordering another Amaretto Sour despite his good judgement.

“Another one huh? And you said you weren’t going to drink at all.” Jeonghan teases.

“Well I’m gonna need something to handle your dumb ass tonight.”

“Shut up. You love me.”

“Only cause I was forced to.”

He will admit that it’s nice to be out and drinking again. In a club no less. He hasn’t set foot in a place like this in a long time.

The dim lights, the heavy bass music, and the loud, dancing crowd; it feels so good. Feels reminiscent.

He’s seated on those high metal chairs (the ones that make so much noise when you move them) with Jeonghan sat next to him and Soonyoung sitting across from him. He faced the crowded dance floor. Jeonghan insisted so that they could “go hunting”. Why he agreed? He has no idea. Most likely just to shut him up.

“So you really couldn’t invite your roommate huh.” Jeonghan says, pouting.

“Oh god. Are you still trying to get into his pants? He literally just broke things off with his boyfriend.”

“Isn’t it the right time to pounce? Y’know… be the shoulder to cry on?” Jeonghan takes another gulp of his Margarita.

“I don’t think Shua’s that type of guy.” Soonyoung adds “He seems too…”

“Uptight?” Jeonghan suggests.

“Decent.” Soonyoung corrects. Jeonghan gives him a glare.

Jeonghan’s been crushing on Jihoon’s roommate, Joshua, since moving day. He can’t even count how many times Jeonghan has “dropped by” at their place just to “hang out” or “return a thing he borrowed/stole”. But Joshua had always been taken and Jeonghan had always respected that. Much to Jihoon’s surprise.

It wasn’t until 2 weeks ago when Joshua’s boyfriend of 3 years broke up with him because he needed to “find himself” which is a load of bullshit if you ask Jihoon. He was literally flirting with every bouncer, waiter, and any guy in sight. But... no one’s asking so he tries to keep his opinions to himself.

“I just wanna get laid tonight.” Jeonghan whines.

“When was your last hook-up anyway?” Soonyoung asks genuinely.

“An hour ago?” Jihoon jokes.

Jeonghan flips him off before answering Soonyoung. “2 months ago.”

“Really?!” Soonyoung exclaims. “Holy shit.”

“You were able to keep it in your pants for that long?” Soonyoung laughs a little too much at Jihoon’s comment.

“I will not tolerate slut shaming here, Ji.”

“So, you admit to being a slut.”

“Yes and proudly. Flaunt what you got. That’s how I live.”

“And you’ve got? What? Gonorrhea?”

After Jeonghan runs laps chasing Jihoon around their table, they order another round of shots to give the night a boost.

Jihoon then requests Christopher’s “Bad” to the DJ to lure Soonyoung to the dancefloor. Which worked like a charm. Countless people were hypnotized by him. He definitely got a lot of numbers after the show.

They dance for a while, letting the alcohol take over. Jeonghan then flirts with the bartender and gets them a free round of beers. While Soonyoung dominates the dancefloor for the next 20 minutes, Jihoon and Jeonghan go back to their seats to catch their breath.

“What about you Jihoon? Anyone you wanna take home tonight?” Jeonghan asks, still out of breath.

“Not really.”

“Why? Has your ass closed up or did your dick stop working?” Jeonghan teases. Jihoon throws used napkins at him.

“I may be horny, but I’m not that horny. Unlike you. I have standards.” Which isn’t a lie. Pretty much everyone in the bar is either too young, too old, or trying way too hard.

“C’mon Jihoon. You say that everytime we go out. Then tomorrow you’ll spend hours complaining that you want affection and sex. Like make up your mind about it. Is there seriously no one here you wanna take home? What about at work?”

“Nope. Work is off limits and here?” He takes a long glance around with an unimpressed look at the crowd. “No thank you.”

“That’s bullshit. You need sex Jihoon. It’s scientifically proven! Seriously, when was the last time you got laid?” Jeonghan expresses passionately. Jihoon never really understood Jeonghan’s interest in other people’s sex lives (mainly his). It truly confuses him.

“A month ago... with that… that guy.” Jihoon stammers. He’s not lying. It’s just the alcohol making him stutter.

“Blowjobs don’t count. I mean the last time you got fucked. Like properly fucked. Even with your Grindr hookups.” Jeonghan asks a little too passionately.

He uninstalled Grindr not too long after he opened an account. If he’s being honest, he didn’t really get the thrill of the whole One Night Stand. It just wasn’t his thing. Plus the guys there are usually terrible, selfish, rude and definitely not worth his time. He didn’t see the use of it.

Soonyoung suddenly appears in the midst of this, panting and sweating from all the dancing. He takes the seat next to Jeonghan then gulps down the beer in front of him.

“See? You can’t even remember when!” Jeonghan exclaims as a response to Jihoon’s silence. “Soonie, tell Jihoon he needs to get fucked.”

“Get fucked, Jihoon.” Soonyoung says laughing, clearly smashed. Jihoon rolls his eyes.

“Only cause all the men there are absolute trash!”

“Ok so no one’s good enough for Lee Jihoon. Is that it?” Jeonghan says, sounding a little defeated.

“Damn straight.” Jihoon says before chugging down the rest of his beer. Fuck, he can already feel the headache he’s gonna get tomorrow morning. He closes his eyes while massaging his head, ignoring Jeonghan’s rambles about him ending up alone if he keeps this attitude.

When Jihoon opens his eyes, he sees Soonyoung focused on his phone while Jeonghan is looking away, obviously distracted. He then sees the smirk growing on his face.

He does not like the look of that.

Then Jeonghan looks right at Jihoon, his smirk fully formed and Jihoon felt uneasy.

Jeonghan leans back, points his thumb to his left and says smugly “What about him?”

Reluctantly, he follows his line of sight and sees someone entering the bar.

Oh my fucking god.

—

“Really? Tonight?” Seungcheol puts his phone on speaker, so he can fix his files while Mingyu rambles on.

“Yes! Please go! I promised to introduce you guys.” Mingyu begs.

“Well, you shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep.” Seungcheol responds flatly, unmoved by Mingyu’s excuses.

Mingyu’s best friend, Minghao had just come back to Korea after finishing art school in China. He hasn’t been back since they graduated high school so he hasn’t met Mingyu and Seokmin’s college friends: Seungcheol and Wonwoo. Mingyu’s been itching to see him again and update him on everything that's happened. He even offered to have Minghao stay at his place, but Seungcheol just thinks that’s cause he’s in love with him. But nobody is ready for that conversation, so he keeps that observation to himself.

“Wonwoo’s already set to go. Please join us? I really want you guys to meet him.”

Seungcheol sighs, exasperated. “Alright. Text me the details. I’ll go right after work.”

“YEY! Ok! Should I pick you up or–”

“I’ll drive there. I’ll text you my ETA when I’m on the way.”

“WOohooo! I’m already excited. See you there, hyung!” Mingyu ends the call and Seungcheol can’t help but roll his eyes and smile at his friend’s amusement.

It’s a little last minute for a night out… and it’s a weeknight… and he has a meeting tomorrow afternoon, but it should be ok. It’s not that big of a meeting anyway. And what does having a few drinks with your friends going to do, right? He still has his self control.

And honestly, what could possibly happen?

—

Apparently, quite a lot.

For one thing–

“Why the hell did you bring Hansol here?” Seungcheol smacks Mingyu’s arm.

“He wanted to come with and OoW!” Mingyu whines, rubbing at his arm.

“What’s the big deal? He’s legal anyway.” Seungcheol inhales sharply, clearly annoyed.

“He has classes in the morning, Mingyu.”

Mingyu scoffs and chuckles. “That’s never stopped you before.”

“That’s not the point, GYU!” Seungcheol inhales and smacks Mingyu’s arm again.

“OW! Stop that.” Mingyu whines.

Seungcheol pinches the bridge of his nose. He can feel his blood pressure going straight up.

Clearly, Mingyu doesn’t understand the repercussions of bringing his brother out on a weekday. If Hansol gets wasted and misses his classes and Seungcheol was there with him??? He would get his ass kicked by their father first. Then their mother. And what’s Mingyu gonna do then, huh?

“Look, hyung. Chill out. Wonwoo said he won’t stay late and won’t drink much either. So, he volunteered to drive Hansol back to his dorm. It’s on the way to his house.” Mingyu flashes him a wide grin, which really just makes Seungcheol more annoyed.

“See? I’ve thought of everything, hyung.” He says nonchalantly before skipping back to the others. Seungcheol reluctantly follows.

“You better not miss class tomorrow.” Seungcheol points a stern finger at Hansol.

“I won’t. I promise.” Hansol smiles calmly then wraps his arm around him. “You need to calm down, hyung.”

“Don’t push it.”

“Sorry.”

—

Jihoon feels everything slow down around him. The music fades in the background; the bass matching the quick thumping in his chest. He hasn’t felt this in a while. Almost a year actually.

Not since him.

He hates to admit it, but he looks just as good as he did before, if not better. His black hair, neatly slicked back, exposing his forehead and expressive eyebrows (an unusual feature that still makes Jihoon’s stomach curl). He looks like he just came from work. He pushes that thought aside for now.

He’s in a white dress shirt with the two top buttons undone, and his sleeves are rolled up to his elbows. His pants are tight around his thighs and his... wow, he’s really just looking like a goddamn meal right now and Jihoon’s mouth is watering at the sight of him.

Droplets of water being flicked on his face snaps him out of his trance.

“What the fu—”

He turns to see Jeonghan wearing an annoyingly smug smile on his face.

“Not one word.”

“I didn’t even say anything!” Jeonghan laughs feigning innocence.

“You didn’t have to! I can read it on your face!” Jihoon says defensively. He doesn’t look at him. Instead he sneaks another peak at Seungcheol. He and his friends take their seats at the other end of the bar.

He hears Jeonghan chuckling maniacally.

“Please shut up.”

“What? This is literally manna from heaven. You’ve considered him an option before. He clearly reciprocated. You’re horny. He’s here. The stars aligned for you tonight. Why the hell not, right?”

“I haven’t seen him in a year.”

“So? Wasn’t it just a fling for you? Your words by the way.”

“It was, yeah.”

“And didn’t you say it really didn’t matter that much to you.”

“It didn’t—”

“So if doesn’t matter, and you were initially only after sex anyway, what’s wrong with doing that now?” Jeonghan makes a compelling point.

He didn’t realize just how long it’s been since he had sex until Seungcheol walked in the room.

“You were the one who broke things off, right?” Jeonghan asks, genuinely curious.

“Yeah.”

“What was the reason again?

“I… hm…” Jihoon thinks but he—“I actually can’t remember.”

Both Jihoon and Jeonghan laugh. It’s really stupid and it could be the alcohol blurring his memory, but it’s all become really hazy now. It’s been so long since they’ve seen or talked to each other that it felt like his brain just blurred out the details.

God, what are the odds that he would see Seungcheol by chance again. This is the only time they can meet without him messaging him. Not that he can. His pride won’t allow him that. So, it has to be tonight.

Fuck. He cannot believe he’s actually considering this.

He takes another glance at Seungcheol and it’s torture how those pants look even tighter on him while he’s sitting down. Absolute fucking torture.

“God, he does look good.” He hears Jeonghan say. “You weren’t kidding when you said he looks like an Adonis.”

Jeonghan eyes Jihoon, leans in closer then says “If you don’t get him... I might.”

Look, Jihoon knows he’s teasing, but goddamn, did that spark a territorial instinct that felt nothing but primal. He unconsciously bites his bottom lip, suddenly feeling the urge to go up to Seungcheol right now and just sit on his lap without explanation.

“Your call.” Jeonghan finishes his drink.

—

Seungcheol loses the tightness in his shoulders after Mingyu hands him 2 shots of tequila. He watches Hansol from the other side of the table and feels calmer, realizing how well he’s handled himself tonight. Maybe it’s time he starts treating him like an adult and not the 12 year old boy he’s so used to seeing.

“Can I just say, you and Hansol look nothing alike.” Minghao comments, giggling at Seungcheol.

“We get that a lot.” Hansol replies. And says nothing more.

“That’s it?” Minghao says. Neither Seungcheol or Hansol say anything.

“Don’t waste your breath. We’ve been friends for years and I don’t get it either. I actually haven’t met either of their parents and we’ve been friends for years.” Mingyu explains.

He hasn’t drank more than 2 shots and he’s already as red as a tomato. He might not be drunk, but he might as well be. He’s extra hyped and extra loud. It’s actually contagious. Even Wonwoo’s unexpectedly energetic, singing along to the DJ's picks with Hansol next to him.

They spend the next hour sharing stories, talking up a storm. Minghao tells stories of his time in China, his school, classes, and life there. Mingyu shares about his childhood with Minghao. How Mingyu’s parents love him and basically treat him like family. It was during Wonwoo’s drinking stories about Seokmin when they realize they’re out of alcohol.

Mingyu tries to call a waiter over but no one’s paying him any mind. Hansol notices that they’re all busy and volunteers to just order at the bar.

“You sure, Sol? We can wait.” Minghao suggests.

“It’s all good. I need to stretch my legs anyway.” Hansol reassures them.

“Alright cool. While you’re there, can you order some fries too?” Wonwoo adds. Hansol chuckles a small ‘Ok’ before heading his way to the bar.

They sit there in silence for a little while, checking their phone for messages and such. Seungcheol takes that as his queue to excuse himself to the bathroom.

—

Jihoon walks to the bar and sighs.

He should really calm down. He doesn’t know why he’s so stressed. It’s only Seungcheol.

“One Amaretto, please.” he orders.

Jeonghan might be right. It’s only one night. Nothing wrong with sleeping with him for one night. But then again he can’t just waltz over there and go “Hey Cheol! Long time no see. Wanna fuck later?” No. He can’t just do that. It’s too abrasive. Awkward. He has to find a way to talk to him without suggesting he knows he’s there... but how?

“Another one huh.” the bartender teases. “You sure got someone to take you home?”

Jihoon sees the flirtatious intent through his “concern” and was about to bite back at him when he hears “He’s good. Thanks.”

It was Soonyoung. He doesn’t look as smashed as he was minutes ago but there are traces of his high in his ruffled hair and crumpled shirt.

“Hey. You okay?” He moves beside him.

“Yeah I’m ok. Just need another drink.” Need is a strong word, but… it’s not a complete lie.

“You don’t have to listen to Jeonghan. You know he can be a headass sometimes.” Here it is: Soonyoung’s protective side. Despite being known as the clown in ALL his friend groups, he does have a chivalrous side which comes out more often than people think.

“Yeah I know but... He kind of makes a good point.”

“But you don’t have to… is the thing.”

“Yeah I know...” He slumps on the bar. He doesn’t really wanna dissect anything at this moment, doesn’t wanna overthink things. Which is a surprise, because that’s basically what he does 24/7.

“Look. I’m not going to lecture you but... think about what you're doing, ok?” He could hear the genuine concern in his voice. It almost makes him feel a little guilty.

“Have you met me? You know I’m the overthinker of the century, right?”

“Yeah. I know.” He could see that Soonyoung expected more from him. An explanation, maybe, but Jihoon isn’t too keen on explaining something he can’t understand himself.

“By the way…” Soonyoung starts “You want to stay over my place after? I’m too wasted to drive Jeonghan-hyung home so...”

“Oh uh maybe—”

“HYUNG?!” A voice across cuts them off. They both turn to find a tall boy in a dark shirt and jeans with the widest and brightest grin on his face. It’s Hansol, Seungcheol’s younger brother.

His eyes light up as he walks over to them excitedly and casually pulls Jihoon in for a hug. Jihoon, though a little hesitant, returns it warmly.

“Hansol! I… It’s so nice to see you!” Jihoon pats him on the back and chuckles at how tight the hug is.

“Oh my god! It’s been so long!” Hansol exclaims as they pull away.

“It has.”

Jihoon notices Soonyoung’s awkward silence and politely introduces him. “I’m not sure if you guys have met but Soonyoung, this is Hansol. Hansol, this is Soonyoung, my best friend.”

“Nice to meet you.” They say to each other before Hansol quickly reverts his attention back to Jihoon while Soonyoung to his bottle of beer.

“I can’t believe I ran into you here.” Hansol says cheerfully. He really does seem surprised.

“I can’t believe how tall you got.” Jihoon comments because wow. High school Hansol was definitely tinier than this.

“I know. The growing won’t stop. Oh wow, I missed you!”

“You did?”

“Yeah! It was because of you I majored in music production.” Hansol states proudly.

“Really?”

Jihoon was a little caught off guard with that. He doesn’t remember anything from his interactions with Hansol that would merit this much of his affection.

“Yeah! You made quite the impression on me.” Hansol starts to get a little shy, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. “I was actually bummed out when I found out about you and Hyung.”

“Yeah well. It happens.” Jihoon doesn’t dig deeper than that.

“Yeah. He’s actually here—. Though I don’t suppose you want to see him...” Hansol says cautiously.

He doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry that Hansol brought him up. He could take this as an opportunity to get invited to their table and go up to Seungcheol without actually going up to him. But... he’s actually at a loss for words.

In a state of panic, he just fakes a laugh and downs the rest of his drink before excusing himself to the bathroom, leaving an awkward air between Hansol and Soonyoung.

Fuck, he really blew that one.

—

After Seungcheol does his business, he lingers by the sinks to wash his face and freshen up. When he checks his phone, he sees that it’s already close to midnight. I should probably leave in a bit, he thinks, thinking of the day he’s going to have tomorrow.

He applauds himself that he hasn’t gotten shitfaced, knowing he’ll be driving himself home. While he does have an exceptionally high tolerance for alcohol, he’d still like to pat himself on the back for his enduring self control.

He hears the bathroom door open. He turns his head and his heart stops.

No fucking way.

“Jihoon?”

Memories fill his head unprompted. The late night calls in bed and drunk conversations in convenience stores. The sleepovers. The cute surprises he used to do for any special occasion. The little expressions he does that Seungcheol probably still has memorized. It all came flooding back.

He stands there, speechless and paralyzed, probably looking like a total idiot. He opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out.

He hears Jihoon sigh as he says quietly “Ah fuck..”

After a quick moment, Jihoon crosses the short distance between them in 3 long strides and throws himself into Seungcheol’s arms, capturing his lips with his.

Seungcheol has no time to be confused. He staggers back but manages to retain balance by holding onto the edge of the counter. He doesn’t pull away or push him aside. Confused as he is, he melts into Jihoon’s kiss… and kisses him back.

Their hands fall onto each other’s secret spots on instinct.

The kiss is sudden and a little desperate. This is their first interaction in a year’s length of radio silence. But Seugncheol doesn’t care. All of those thoughts seem to fade into the haze of Jihoon’s familiar scent. He inhales and drowns himself in it.

He feels the same. He tastes the same.

His senses heightened. His entire body is responding to him without hesitation, without thought.

Seungcheol places his hands on Jihoon’s waist, gripping it tightly as he pulls him closer.

“Fuck, Jihoon. You still smell so good.” He says in between kisses. He hears him giggle triumphantly and it makes him hungrier for him.

Seungcheol spins them both around and pulls away from the kiss for a short moment to sit Jihoon up on the sink countertop. He starts to unbutton Jihoon’s pants and places open-mouthed kisses on his neck as he enjoys the symphony of Jihoon’s breathy moans and curses in his ear.

“Cheollie..” He breathes into his ear. “... Someone might see.”

“I don’t care.” Seungcheol says as he turns Jihoon’s head toward him for a deeper kiss.

He then snakes his left hand inside Jihoon’s underwear and starts pumping his half-hardened cock slowly. The kiss pauses but they don’t pull away from each other. Instead, Jihoon moans into his mouth, whispering his name faintly as Seungcheol continues. It drives him insane.

After a moment, Seungcheol lowers his head to Jihoon’s crotch. He slowly takes him into his mouth without pause. Jihoon falls back onto the mirror, suppressing his moans by biting onto the back of his arm (As if that was going to do anything).

He takes him deeper into his warm mouth, looking up at him with his puppy eyes, watching Jihoon watch him. And he remembers. He remembers how to make him squirm.

He pulls Jihoon closer to him. His left arm hooks onto Jihoon’s thigh, locking him in place, keeping him from moving. While his other hand starts to tease his tight hole. He feels Jihoon twitch in his mouth and Seungcheol hums in delight, sending delicious vibrations that make Jihoon whine. His own cock twitches at the sight of him.

They continue on like this until Jihoon’s moans started getting higher and quicker. His skin is warmer and his legs are twitching. He’s close.

“Jihoon” Seungcheol softly calls to him, but Jihoon doesn’t seem to hear him, so he calls again.

“Jihoonie.”

Jihoon’s eyes flutter open. His cheeks are flushed under a thin sheen of sweat. He looks so fucking beautiful, Seungcheol almost forgets himself.

“Look at me.” He orders in a soft but stern voice. Jihoon obeys.

Jihoon’s glassy eyes watch Seungcheol suck his balls while pumping his already aching cock. He feels himself get closer and closer to the edge as Seungcheol’s dark eyes stare up at him.

“C’mon, baby. You can cum.” Seungcheol coos, his hand massaging Jihoon’s inner thigh.

And with that, Seungcheol swallows him entirely and keeps him there. Jihoon feels the back of his throat on the tip of his cock and that tips him over the edge.

He cries out lovely moans as he cums. His thighs squeezing around Seungcheol’s head.

Seungcheol starts to pull away a bit, but is halted by Jihoon’s soft grip on his hair. Seuncheol chuckles a bit, but he stays still. He let’s Jihoon give him every last drop of him as he enjoys his desperate whines and whimpers filling the empty bathroom.

And when he was done, Seungcheol stands up to meet Jihoon’s gaze and makes sure to swallow in front of him. He wipes the corners of his mouth with a smirk.

He gives him a soft kiss on the corner of his lips and whispers “Good boy.”

—

What? In the fuck? Was that?! Jihoon yells at himself as he exits the bathroom.

How did he just do that? WHY did he just do that?!

He feels absolutely insane and embarrassed throwing himself at Seungcheol like that and without warning or explanation either. He feels shame and disgust. He feels his self respect drain from his body. But then... he thinks about Seungcheol and how he welcomed him. How he touched him and made him—AHSDJASKDJ! FUCK!

He finds his way back to their table with head hung low. He reaches for the nearest drink and downs it in one go.

“Whoa, easy there. We’re almost going home. I don’t wanna have to carry you.” Soonyoung says jokingly.

“Where have you been Ji? You still haven’t paid your part of the bill.” Jeonghan adds.

Jihoon doesn’t look at them, doesn’t answer. All he sees now is Seungcheol exiting the bathroom. His hair is still tousled (thanks to him) and his lips swollen (also thanks to him).

He watches him fix the sleeves of his dress shirt as he walks back their booth. He looks so damn pleased with himself, Jihoon thinks.

When he finally reaches his friends, Seungcheol scans the room for him. Their eyes meet and Jihoon can feel his face flush. Seungcheol smiles at him, the cocky bastard. He just hopes the lights are too dim for people to notice just how red he’s got.

“Jihoon!” Jeonghan nudges him. “Soonie’s already getting the car. Are you gonna hurry or what?”

Jihoon looks back at Seungcheol's booth then back at Jeonghan… and back at Seungcheol...

“Go on without me.” He says, taking his phone from his pocket.

“I have another ride.”

Jeonghan sees the glint in his eyes. He looks at Seungcheol and sees that he’s been looking at Jihoon too.

“I see.” Jeonghan smiles, knowingly and he pats him on the back. “Alright, have fun.”

“Tell me all about it!” He whispers playfully in Jihoon’s ear before walking away.

Jihoon starts scrolling through the old messages on his phone and quickly finds Seungcheol’s number. He prays he still uses the same one.

He writes…

How far away is your place? -J

Jihoon quickly looks up, waiting to see if he gets the message. Suddenly, seconds feel achingly long.

He sees Seungcheol reach for his phone… and smiles.

Close. Meet me outside in 5 mins.

Fuck.

He looks up to see Seungcheol standing up and gathering his things (which is really just his wallet and phone) while his friends make disappointed expressions, and yell disapprovingly. He watches him say one last goodbye to everyone before slipping away to the exit.

Seungcheol gives him one last look before he heads out and suddenly, he’s nervous.

Is really going to do this? Is he really gonna sleep with his ex? He hears Jeonghan’s voice in his head screaming ‘It’s only this one time. What could happen?’

He takes one last swig of the leftover beer on their table, and heads toward the door. He let’s the alcohol silence all the doubts.

One step outside and he sees Seungcheol, leaning against his car, looking like something out of a (wet) dream under the dim glow of the neon bar signs. And that was all he needed to put the doubts on mute.

Jihoon walks over to him and Seungcheol opens the car door for him.

Jihoon pauses for a moment. “This is only for tonight.” He says, looking up at Seungcheol. “Ok?”

It feels like a reminder to himself more than it is a warning to Seungcheol.

A moment before Seungcheol smiles sweetly and says “Alright then. Let’s make it a good one.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut and SEVENTEEN lol.
> 
> I have not written a full fic ever. That said, I hope I finish this and not just leave it in the drafts :)))
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this one.  
> Happy New Year!


End file.
